


Strictly Business

by RoboticDragon



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gore, Humor, Love, M/M, Non-Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Romance, Seeker Trines, Seekers, Sexual Tension, Slash, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Suspence, Transformers spike and valve, interface
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticDragon/pseuds/RoboticDragon
Summary: The war is still in its early stages, and Starscream decides to act on his feelings towards his idol, but will his idol love him back? Rated for language, graphic violence, and interface. {HIATUS until "A Prince of Vos" is completed.)





	1. Are You Interested Back?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:** _Strictly Business_ is my first like true MegatronxStarscream fic. I know in some of my other fics they may have had something, but none of it was romantic. This one will be. I really don't like the idea of Megastar because they have an abusive relationship and so many take that and romanticize abuse. No, abuse is wrong, period. No matter how "light" or "little" it is done, abuse is abuse and it fucks you up mentally for the rest of your life. From a child, adult, non-human animal, negative reinforcement doesn't teach you anything, destroys you, and simply is abuse.

Anyway, I have read so many _bad_ Megastar fics that it has left me beyond pissed, frustrated, and annoyed. They either are poorly written, make no sense, romanticize the abuse, or are just… Stupid. So, I am here to rectify this best I can! I hope you all enjoy what I have planned. :)

_Strictly_ is filled with brothels, prostitution, suspense, gruesome/graphic torture and fighting, drinking, robot drugs, addiction, interfacing, BDSM, drama, and slash. You have been warned. And as always, this fic follows my established Seeker culture headcanon which can be read in full with all my other headcanons in the last "chapter" of _An Attempt to Raise a Sparkling_. I'll put some at the end of this chapter, but _ALL_ of my headcanons are listed in that "chapter."

And please fav, leave reviews, and share!

Cybertronian Units of Time (according to IDW):

Astrosecond ≈ .273 of a second  
Breem ≈ 8.3 minutes  
Cycle ≈ 1 hour 15 minutes  
Decacycle ≈ 3 weeks  
Joor ≈ hour  
Klik ≈ 1.2 minutes  
Megacycle ≈ 93 hours  
Orbital cycle ≈ 1 Earth day  
Orn ≈ 13 days  
Stellar cycle ≈ 7.5 months  
Vorn ≈ 83 years

**Disclaimer** : The Transformers universe, names, and characters are property of Hasbro.

OCs are created by me for the sole purpose of this story and any names or scenes similar to other fanfics are simply coincidental. Any ideas or names intentionally taken from other fanfics will be noted at the beginning of any chapters to which the occurrence shall take place.

Enjoy. :)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"The Decepticons have bombed another hospital in downtown Iacon."

"Last night the city of Praxus was eradicated by Seekers. There are no known survivors at this time."

"Former miner Megatron has been causing havoc on Cybertron and the deaths of hundreds."

"A school was the latest victim in this war. Fifty-two younglings were killed, seventy-six injured."

"The Decepticons are a menace! They speak of equality, but they are just murderers!"

"Kaon, Vos, Helex, Tarn, and Slaughter City are fully under the control of the Decepticons."

"Megatron is a menace that must be stopped!"

"Anyone who aligns themselves with Seekers is not trustworthy."

"Former police officer Orion Pax had a successful win against the Decepticons on the outskirts of Iacon earlier this orbital cycle."

"The planet is being destroyed and people are fleeing."

"What will it take to stop them!?"

"This war can't last that long, can it? I mean… The Decepticons have to give up eventually."

"The Decepticons continue to push back the newly designated Autobot forces."

"What can stop them?"

"I watched them butcher my mate and creations!"

"The Seekers are tearing our forces apart."

"Have you seen him fight? It's like nothing I've ever imagined."

"We're losing to them. Badly."

"They've won. We're just fighting the inevitable."

"What kind of sparkless, mindless monsters are those Decepticons? Such evil cannot belong to civilized beings capable of loving or having emotions. They're monsters. Monsters who undoubtedly eat each other when not raping and fighting amongst themselves. Little more than savage beasts, the lot of them. They'll kill themselves off before long. Mark my words."

* * *

Clop. Clop. Clop. Clank. Clop. Clop.

The door hissed open to the throne room as the winged beings entered. Their thruster heels clacking loudly, nearing their target.

"Mighty Megatron," The Seeker purred, a sexy smirk etched over those dark faceplates. "I bring my latest report on the happenings on Luna 1." He held up a datapad, proffering it to the large being sitting upon his throne.

The silver grounder took the datapad and perused its contents. In the shadows to the side and just behind the right of the throne Soundwave stood, his visor glowing, and birds perched on his shoulders. The Seeker glanced at him, flicked his wings, then turned back to his superior.

"This is good, Starscream." Megatron spoke, looking up at the designated individual. "I trust you have the delay in Kalis solved?"

Starscream just kept that smirk of his. "Of course, my liege. My Seekers will eradicate the resistance there and soon the city will be yours."

"Good. You're dismissed." He gave a wave of his ebony servo.

The Seeker paused, opening his mouth to say something, but then decided against it. Instead he inclined his helm. "As you command, my lord."

With that said, he pivoted on a thruster heel and proudly gaited out of the throne room, his trinemates in perfect formation behind him. The young Seeker led his trine through the building's endless hallways, down several floors, and stopped in front of their shared quarters. He put in his code and entered the room, wings drooping as he vented a sigh.

"Doing alright?" The blue Seeker inquired as he placed a servo on his trineleader's shoulder.

"Hardly…" Starscream muttered, not looking at his brother.

"Still thinking about fragging him, Scree?" Skywarp giggled as his wings fluttered, getting into Starscream's faceplates.

Starscream flicked his wings in agitation, his optics narrowing. "No, Skywarp." He snapped, then looked away from him, softening his vocalizer. "Just… I want to tell him I just… Don't know how to go about this. Why is this so hard?"

"You idolize a lowlife, muck sucking grounder and think you're in love with him. It's hard because you know it's wrong." Thundercracker grunted as he sat on the couch. "We're Seekers, Starscream. We're not meant to lower ourselves to their kind."

Starscream flicked his wings. "I continue to believe that Skywarp and I cured you of your traditionalism, but then you say slag like that." He placed his servos on his hips as he turned to his large trinemate.

"Starscream, you've been fantasizing over him since you first started to read his writing. And then it all got worse when he started to fight in the gladiator pits. Star, just because he's a decent fighter and writes some sappy stuff doesn't mean he wants you nor that you should be romantically involved with him."

"He's a magnificent warrior, Thundercracker." Starscream corrected. "And I want to be with him."

"You're the Alpha. Mating with him will only bring challengers." Thundercracker pressed the tips of his digits together to form a steeple.

"Let them come. I am not afraid." The tri-colored Seeker replied resolutely.

"Do not waste time with him, Starscream. Find yourself some breeding mates, spark them, and concentrate on ensuring your coding is passed down."

"I do not care for sparklings, Thundercracker."

"You're a Seeker. The Alpha. You are to breed with as many breeding mates as possible and your trinemates. It's ridiculous you haven't bred already. You've been Alpha for a few vorns now and are wasting your nanites on simple bonding. Spark someone, Starscream, and forget Megatron." Thundercracker grunted.

Starscream flared his wings. "When I am ready to be a creator I will breed. But not because I am the Alpha and it's expected of me, but because _I_ want to have sparklings with who I want to have them with. And all I want right now is to figure out myself and Megatron. I…" He growled in frustration as he exhaled heavily. "I have strong emotions towards him. And I'm getting tired of hiding them." He paused, feeling the disproval radiating from Thundercracker's being. "I can't keep lying to myself. I need to act on these feelings or else I'm going to self deteriorate. I'm… I'm just going to start courting him. Worst that could happen is he rejects me."

"You court him and I will frag you in front of him every chance I get."

"Do it. It may turn him on." Starscream smirked.

Thundercracker rolled his optics. "You spend too much time with 'Warp."

"Ooh! I wanna frag Scree!" Skywarp giggled as he hugged Starscream from behind. "Can we just frag, now? _Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaasssssseee_?!" He begged before suddenly dry humping Starscream's aft.

"Hey, hey, sweetie, love." Starscream reached back and pushed at him. "Yes, we can frag, but you need to calm down first."

"NEVER!"

Thundercracker stood up. "Skywarp, let him go."

"Fine…" Skywarp vented a sigh as he released his trinemate.

Starscream turned around and kissed the black Seeker on the lip plates. "Let's make out on Thunder's berth, sexy." He purred.

Skywarp giggled, his lopsided smile dominating his faceplates. "Only if you get over my knee."

Starscream lustfully smiled, his wings fluttering. "Make me yours."

"Oh, I will." Skywarp fluttered his wings.

* * *

**The Next Orbital Cycle:**

Starscream walked down the hallways, going to the Control Room. The Decepticons had been formed a few vorns ago and they were succeeding in fighting the Autobots. Zeta Prime had fallen, and the former cop, Orion Pax, was trying his best to rally troops to his cause. Cities were falling to Decepticon control, and the so-called "terrorist group" was almost unstoppable.

Cybertron was being damaged, yes, but she was still going strong despite the destruction and fleeing neutrals. This war shouldn't last long, so she wouldn't suffer much more.

Starscream had been the Alpha for only a couple of vorns before the Decepticons formed. He was young, he was naïve, and he had many who hated him. But he was trying his best to show everyone that he was worthy. Megatron must see something in him because he appointed him Air Commander and even made him a personal body guard. While he still had several outranking him, he knew he could make it to the top and be Megatron's right servo. Megatron seemed to believe in him. He kept assigning missions, jobs, and other such things to him. And being his bodyguard, like, if Megatron didn't trust him he would had never given him that! But, he was the ruler of the Seekers, so who wouldn't want that protecting them.

The young Seeker still saw Megatron as his idol. Ever since reading _Towards Peace_ he liked Megatron. Watching him fight in the gladiator arena and now leading an army… He loved him. These emotions were a disgrace to Seekers. Seekers shouldn't love grounders or be associated with the filth. And he was Alpha. He had to breed with only Seekers, and not let himself be a slave to a grounder.

But he was not traditional, and he was young.

Young enough that even his trinemates questioned his maturity for falling for an older bot like Megatron.

The young Alpha vented a sigh before palming open the door. He paused, seeing Megatron there with Soundwave, Shockwave, Scorponok, Turmoil, and Onslaught. The flyer hesitated, not sure if bothering his superiors was a good idea at this time. He was kind of one, being Air Commander and the ruler of a large sum of the Decepticons, but… They were more official generals than he was. He had gone to the War Academy and graduated top of his class, but some of these people… Some had been in actual wars, some senators, some… just more experienced than he was.

He was a Seeker. He dealt with Seeker matters not… Cybertron matters.

The Alpha cautiously approached, his wings neutral. He unsubspaced a bouquet of crystal flowers, stepped to the side of Megatron, and held it up to him.

Megatron turned, noticing the small flyer. An optical ridge rose as he gave the Seeker a puzzled look. "Yes, Starscream?" He inquired slowly.

Starscream swallowed, a small, sheepish grin appearing on his handsome faceplates. His wings lowered some, suddenly feeling more nervous. The other mechs all gave him confused looks, not understanding why anyone would randomly hand their superior a flower bouquet.

Megatron spoke when the Seeker continued to remain awkwardly silent. "Can I help you, Starscream?"

Starscream swallowed, proffering the bouquet again. He hesitated, then purred his engine, hoping that it would encourage Megatron.

The ex-gladiator just seemed more confused. "You want me to take the flowers...?"

Starscream's smile widened, wings fluttering, as he quickly nodded his helm. Megatron hesitated, then took the flowers, assuming this was just a weird thing Seekers did for no real reason. Seekers were rumored to be super weird.

"Uh, thank you…?" He said slowly.

Starscream just kept smiling and fluttering his wings. He glanced at the other officers, and quickly lowered his wings. They all were giving him disproving looks. They hated him, he knew it. Because he was a Seeker and therefore a lowlife whore. Nothing worthy to them.

The Alpha turned back to Megatron and reached for his servo, taking it. Megatron quickly jerked it away, glaring at the flyer.

"Don't touch me." He snapped.

Starscream lowered his wings some, then fluttered them. He turned and quickly trotted out of the room, feeling so successful in his courting.

Once gone, the grounders all exchanged confused glances.

"What was that about?" Turmoil grunted.

"I have no idea." Megatron replied, setting the flowers down on the table, forgetting about them

* * *

Starscream kept courting him though. Every orbital cycle for the next six orbital cycles he offered the former miner crystal flower bouquets, energon goodies, and other gifts. Megatron just thought the Seeker was being annoying, so took them to get him to go away.

But then things started to change.

Megatron sat at his desk writing, taking a break from all the stress. A knock sounded at his door, causing him to look up. "Enter!" He called, setting his datapad aside.

The door hissed open and Starscream anxiously entered. He paused, sheepishly smiling. Megatron eyed him before groaning.

"What now, Starscream?" He grunted, getting annoyed by all of this… Weird Seeker slag.

Starscream approached the desk and walked around it until he was beside the grounder. Megatron just glared at him, not sure what the flyer would give him today.

Suddenly, Starscream hopped onto his lap and snuggled against him. Megatron's optics widened before he frantically shoved the Seeker off and leaped to his peds.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He roared, thoroughly done with the Seeker's strange actions.

Starscream winced from where he sat on the floor, not expecting that. "I-I was-"

"You were _what_!? Why are you acting like this?" He gestured his servo over the Seeker, capturing all that he was.

Starscream's wings drooped all the way, swallowing. "I-I'm… Interested."

"Interested?"

"You accepted my gifts."

"You keep shoving them in my faceplates."

Starscream slowly stood up, taking a few steps back, his wings still so low. "Don't be mad, sir. I-I didn't expect you to be so upset."

"Why are you suddenly acting like this? Tell me, now. That's an order." He jabbed a digit at the young flyer.

Starscream bit his lower lip plate, hoping it would have been obvious to even grounders. "I'm… courting you, sir. I…. have strong emotions towards you and… I'm courting you."

Megatron just stared, silent as his optics widened some. He just studied the Seeker for a long moment before speaking. "You're… courting me… because you have 'strong emotions' towards me?"

Starscream quickly nodded. "Y-yes, sir. I've always admired you and… You're my biggest idol and I… I kind of was hoping… _been_ hoping… that you would want me back. I-I just now felt comfortable enough to start courting because my Seekers-" He vented a sigh. "Seekers hate grounders, right? A-and I'm the Alpha. I-I should be breeding with twenty other Seekers and having two hundred offspring, and ruling my Seekers with an iron fist, but… I don't want a bunch of breeding mates or to continue being traditional. I want to mate with the one who I love. That completes me. And I…" He paused, his wings lowered. "I'm sorry, my lord. I-I shouldn't be wasting my time. You deserve better than a Seeker. Apologies." He turned and walked for the door, his wings lowering all the way.

Megatron silently watched him leave, too stunned and confused to think straight at the moment. A Seeker loved him? Seekers don't love anyone. No, that's what Functionists say. Of course Seekers can love! But why would one love him?

* * *

Starscream curled into Thundercracker's chassis, holding him tightly as they lied in berth. The tri-colored Seeker hadn't said anything other than, "I screwed up" then proceeded to hug his brothers as static filled his optics when he had returned. Thundercracker wasn't very comforting, but he needed a big, strong mech to hold him at the moment.

"I told you that he didn't care." The blue Seeker just kept going. "Seekers and grounders are something that was never meant to be and always shall be that way." He looked down at his trineleader, stroking the top of his helm. "It's time to grow up, Starscream. Forget about that grounder and concentrate on being the Alpha. Now, I was scouring the records on the Seekers that you keep and I know you don't want to break up trines. So! I have put a list together of all the singles perfect for you to breed with." He pulled out a datapad and onlined it, holding it up so Starscream could see. "All of them fast, strong, and great warriors. Not to mention good looking, although you still beat them in everything. All of them would give you healthy sparklings. Look at this one, Hellraiser. Definitely carrier material, wouldn't you agree?"

"I'm not in the mood, Thunder…" Starscream said quietly.

"You need to get over him, Starscream." He snapped, so tired of this ridiculousness over Megatron. "You need to breed. Now, pick a breeding mate or spark me or 'Warp. The other trineleaders are going to start coming at you if you don't."

"Ooh! I want a sparkling!" Skywarp jumped up and down before hopping onto the berth. "Can we frag? I wanna frag!" He bounced excitedly.

"Do whatever you want, just don't get any of it in my face." Starscream pathetically replied.

"Will do!" Skywarp giggled before groping Starscream's aft and codpiece.

Thundercracker rolled his optics. "You shouldn't be letting him spike you."

"Know what, how about this is my trine and my life." Starscream suddenly said sternly, wings hiking as he looked up at the blue Seeker.

"You're doing a poor job at both." Thundercracker grunted.

Starscream's engine growled. "You love everything being so traditional? Fine. Skywarp, fetch a cable." He sat up. "And you," He pointed at Thundercracker. "Lie on your front."

"An aft beating isn't necessary, Starscream." Thundercracker raised his wings.

"You are telling me how to run my trine, my life, and being disrespectful towards me. You want me to be more traditional? Fine. I will be to punish you. Turn over." He flicked his wings.

Thundercracker rolled his optics as he subspaced the datapad. He turned over and lied on his front, glaring back at his trineleader. Skywarp handed Starscream the metal cable, then teleported, not able to watch these two fight without having anxiety attacks.

"How many should I give you for being a glitch? You know, since you're obviously in charge." Starscream wrapped one end of the cable around his right servo.

"I didn't mean-"

"How _many_ , Thundercracker?" Starscream demanded venomously. "If you were trineleader and I treated you the way you have, how many would you give me?"

Thundercracker finally looked away, then vented a sigh before speaking. "Forty, sir."

"Seems fair. Don't move."

Starscream turned to the silver aft before him. He hated hurting his trinemates. Negative reinforcement didn't actually work in the long run, but Thundercracker was still very traditional. And this was one of the few things that got him to behave for a few orns.

Wielding the cable like a whip, the Alpha lashed it across his brother's aft, eliciting a pained grunt. He continued raining them down over Thundercracker's rear, hard and fast. The blue Seeker clenched his denta, grunting and growling, but never crying, never yelping. He took his punishments very well. Not making a scene, not trying to get away, and didn't even kick. He held perfectly still, undoubtedly due to all of his pride.

Starscream gave him the last lash, then tossed the cable onto the floor. He leaned over and kissed Thundercracker on the lip plates, is wings lowering, hating how he hurt his trinemate.

"Your punishment is over." He said softly before giving him another kiss. "I love you. And I hate hurting you."

Thundercracker nodded, slowly sitting up. "Yes, sir." He grunted.

Starscream vented a sigh, rubbing over his faceplates tiredly. All this fighting between them just stressed him out. Why couldn't his trine ever seem to get along?

"I want to bond." He said scooting closer to his brother. "With you on top."

"You should top. You're the trineleader."

"I _like_ being the bottom. I _prefer_ my valve being used. Please, TC?"

"What about Skywarp?"

"We get one in, then call him for the rest." He paused. "Can we please stop fighting? I don't like hurting you, you don't like pissing me off, and Skywarp can't handle this stress. _I_ can't handle this stress."

Thundercracker glared at the wall for a bit before speaking. "I don't feel like fragging."

"What do you feel like?"

Thundercracker glared at him before getting off the berth. "I'm going to go visit my creators. You and 'Warp can do whatever the hell you want to do."

With that said, the large Seeker stormed out of the room, leaving the Alpha alone. Starscream's wings slowly lowered, watching the door where his brother had disappeared behind. He swallowed, knowing that he had screwed up again. That's all he ever did. Just screw everything up.

"Skywarp?" He spoke into his comm. link. "Hey, love… Could you come to my room? I really need a hug." He paused. "Yes… I wouldn't mind some bonding. Just us. Thunder went to visit his family, again. See you in a bit then." He paused. "I love you, too."

He reset his optics. He was Alpha. Raw emotions were no longer allowed. He had to be brave and strong for his Seekers. No crying, no being upset, no drama.

Why did the world hate him?

* * *

Starscream vented a sigh as he organized datapads in the archive room, needing some time away from his trine. Thundercracker had returned last night to recharge with them, which had been uncomfortable from the tension. The blue Seeker hadn't said a word. Just walked in, lied down, and snuggled Starscream from behind as always. He had onlined before the others and left, not having been seen since.

The Alpha simply went through his morning routine, allowed Skywarp to get a couple of overloads in him to calm him down, and then left to do work. The same boring work as always. He should be guarding Megatron, but… It was now uncomfortable to be anywhere near him. He probably hated him now, anyway. Everyone seemed to hate him…

"Starscream."

The designated flyer startled, twirling around with flared wings. They soon lowered, his systems calming down. "Um… Morning, Mighty Megatron. I-I was not expecting you to come here. I-I'll leave, sir." He turned away, heading for the door.

"Starscream, wait." Megatron said slowly, not moving from where he stood.

Starscream stopped, biting his lower lip plate. He cautiously turned around and looked up at his superior, feeling like something was wriggling around in his fuel tank. "Sir?"

Megatron didn't speak immediately. "I wanted to talk to you about yesterday."

"I'm sorry, sir. I-I shouldn't have bothered you like that. It was foolish of me. You're-" He swallowed. "You're you and I'm… a Seeker. I don't have the right to court o-or mate with you. I-"

"Stop." Megatron held a servo up. "That's Functionism. You have as much right to be with me as you do with anyone else."

"But I-"

"You want to date me?"

"Court you, sir. Seekers… We don't do dates."

"Why do you want to court me?"

"Because…" Starscream swallowed. "Y-you're my idol. I just… I have these emotions and I-" He stopped. "It was just me being foolish, sir. Had you known what I had been doing you would have never accepted my gifts. Seekers… We just do things differently."

Megatron was silent a moment before speaking. "I wouldn't mind learning more."

Starscream perked his wings. "Sir?"

"I have all the Seekers on my side and their leader is my Air Commander. I don't know much about your culture so…" He gave a gesture of his servo, nervous himself. "Want to educate me?"

Starscream's wings slowly hiked up before he faintly smiled. "Yes, sir. I would enjoy that. What questions do you have?"

"Since I clearly know nothing about how you date, err, court, tell me more."

Starscream smirked. "Does my lord ask this of his Seeker because he wishes to be courted?"

"Give me more time to think about it."

"So you are interested?" He perked his wings.

Megatron hesitated. "I'm not against it."

Starscream approached, his wings perking all the way. He took Megatron's servo in his before looking up at his superior. "Permission to court you?"

"Not in public."

Starscream's wings lowered, his smile vanishing. "Why not?"

"Because… If we're going to see where this goes, I don't want anyone else knowing about it. We have enemies."

Starscream's wings fluttered. "Secret affair? I'm down for that. Let's sneak off to abandoned places for interface." He giggled.

"Please, don't talk like that."

"Don't tell me the Mighty Megatron is a puritan." His smirk grew.

"No, I just. Let's take it slow. I have considered you as… a potential romantic partner, and don't want to rush anything."

"Just say it, my lord. You want to slam me down on the table here and make me scream."

Megatron made a sound as if to clear his vocalizer. "Change of subject."

Starscream gave a dry chuckle. "Want to have dinner with my trine? I can explain more about courting then."

"Why not in private?"

"My trine knows I like you. And what better way to learn about Seekers than to hang out with them?"

"I suppose… What time?"

"19:00."

"I'll be there."

Starscream fluttered his wings again. "So… What made you ever consider me as a possible mate?"

"I like your ambition."

"Just that? Nothing…" He suddenly grasped Megatron's codpiece. "Else?"

Megatron quickly shoved him away. "Do not touch me there." He snapped, optics narrowing.

The Alpha fluttered his wings. "Well, now you're getting how courting works. I'll see you tonight, Lord Megatron."

The grounder watched the flyer salaciously walk out of the room, the door hissing shut behind him. He stood there, wondering if this was a good idea. He did like that Seeker, not just for his ambition and hard work, but… He was a Seeker. He was damn good looking and he certainly wouldn't mind fragging him. He wouldn't say he had a "crush" on Starscream, more of… a growing interest of learning more about him. Did he have a type? If so, Starscream seemed to be that type.

The first time he met the Seeker, he liked that beautiful frame and face. He grew to like his determination, loyalty to the cause, and intelligence. You didn't find too many Seekers who were scientists, or bothered to use their processor, period. They all seemed eager to kill and be stronger than the other. But, warrior cultures. And this Seeker was one of his advisors that pushed him to seek out violence to bring about equality. That seemed to be working so far.

No, he would give this Seeker a chance and learn more about this frametype's culture in the process. They were his personal guard, after all. Better to know the culture of the ones guarding you, not that he needed anyone to guard him.

* * *

Starscream walked down the hallways until he was outside. He transformed, and flew off, going towards an apartment complex that had been taken over by the Decepticons some time ago since not enough barracks had been established. The flyer transformed and landed on the tiny balcony that these grounder apartments had. Truly pathetic things, not allowing Seekers an appropriate launching pad. His peds hooked onto the banister before he crouched, perching there as his wings perked. He listened, then hopped down and knocked on the door.

It soon was opened by a large Seeker mech who smiled at him. "Hello, Starscream. What can I do for you, sir?"

"Where's your son?" The Alpha inquired.

"Which one? I have sixteen of them."

"Obviously the one I let frag me."

"He's helping his carrier." He gestured the Alpha inside.

"He's always helping his carrier." Starscream walked inside.

"He's a carrier mechling." The Seeker closed the door.

"Everyone in my trine is. Skywarp is always with his carrier and I was very close to mine. Probably why we all ended up together…"

"Nothing wrong with that."

Starscream walked deeper into the apartment until he came to the energon room. His wings perked, watching from the doorway.

"I mean, he's good and all, but sometimes it gets annoying." Thundercracker grunted as he dried cubes with a cloth, a Seeker femme busy washing more.

"Having a bossy trineleader can be very annoying, but they are still the trineleader and you have to obey them." She reminded him, scrubbing at the cube she held over a sink filled with soapy water.

"Starscream is not like sire. Sire just whips you if you disobey. Starscream whines like-" He paused, finally noticing the Alpha. "Like a wonderful, kind, compassionate spark worthy of only love."

Starscream flared his wings, optics narrowing some. "Why are you talking about me in such a negative manner?"

"I'm not being negative, sir." The blue Seeker set down the cube he held, then slowly dried off his servos.

"Mhmm." Starscream approached the femme, smirking at her. "You look wonderful this orbital cycle, Borealis. May I borrow your son?"

Borealis gave him a look before speaking. "Of course, Starscream. He's your trinemate." She paused. "But when are you giving me grandcreations?"

Starscream reset his optics to keep from rolling them. "Eventually, carrier. Thunder," He took Thundercracker's servo and pulled him out of the room to the living room. "Sit." He shoved him onto the couch, then sat on his lap. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh, mech…" Thundercracker vented a sigh.

"I talked to Megatron a bit ago about… Things."

Thundercracker raised an optical ridge, his servo wrapping around Starscream's waist and grasping his aft. "Such as?"

The Alpha paused, his wings perking. "He's interested back."

Thundercracker just glared at him before rolling his optics. "Wonderful." He grunted.

"Stop being like that. Listen, he said he wants to just explore the idea for now. So, I'm going to court him in secret, and we will spend our time educating each other about cultures. Stop looking so grouchy. This is a good thing."

"You should be only with your kind, Starscream."

"I want to be with who I want to be with."

"You should be breeding with Seekers."

"I'm not ready for sparklings."

Borealis suddenly poked her helm out from the other room. "Are you talking about sparklings? Are you going to give me grandcreations?!"

Starscream rolled his optics. "You're already a grandcarrier, carrier! Your other sons gave you crotch demons!"

"Carrier, Star and I are discussing something else!" Thundercracker called back.

"You can discuss it as you make me more grandcreations! I can play music for you!"

"No, carrier!" Starscream and Thundercracker exclaimed at the same time.

"Fine, be that way! I better have a new grandcreation sometime in the next stellar cycle from you two!"

"Why is your carrier so annoying?" Starscream grumbled to his trinemate.

"Because she's a carrier of eight mechs…" Thundercracker grumbled before kissing Starscream on the lip plates. "Seriously, Star, my love, I really don't trust Megatron and think you should avoid a romantic relationship with him and stay with Seekers. Grounders hurt us."

"He's not like the rest of them. He won't hurt me. I know he won't." Starscream said softly, idly tracing Thundercracker's cockpit with a digit.

"I don't feel comfortable around him. He's… getting more aggressive."

"We're at war. We don't have the luxury of being nice."

"Let's say…" He adjusted Starscream on his lap before hugging him close. "That Megatron does love you back and you two join, and I and 'Warp allow him into the trine." He paused. "And let's say that you… breed with him. Do you think he would be a good creator? You think he will stay with you through the hard times? You think he actually cares about you for who you are and not just your frame? You think he won't leave once you get 'boring' to him?"

"He's not like that, Thunder." Starscream said softly, relaxing in his brother's strong arms. "He is kind and sensitive. He doesn't think about me just for my body. Like, of course everyone likes it because I am fabulously gorgeous, but he even said he likes me for who I am."

"Hmm," Thundercracker flicked his wings. "Anyone can say such things in an attempt to lure you in."

"TC…"

"Starscream…" He stroked his trineleader's helm before cupping his faceplates, making him look at him. "Starscream, I love you. I love you more than anything else in this entire universe. You are my world, my life, everything to me. You and Skywarp both. I will do everything in my power to protect you, keep you safe, and care for you. And that means questioning your relationship with anyone." He paused. "You do realize that even if you were courting another Seeker I still would be running background checks on them, right?"

Starscream sheepishly smirked before nodding his helm. "You're like the carrier and big brother of the trine."

"Someone has to be." He kissed Starscream on the lip plates. "I love you, Starscream. Even if I get on your circuitry, or come off as disrespectful, it's all because I want what's best for you."

"I know… I just wish you would tone it down."

Thundercracker grinned. "Never."

Starscream fluttered his wings. "Maybe we should book a room before evening refuel. Megatron will be joining us."

"Does he have to?"

"Yes. Just… give him a chance. Please?"

"No."

"You can turn me over your knee every time you have to deal with him."

"Tempting…"

"With a paddle."

"Warmer."

"Cable?"

"Fine."

Starscream fluttered his wings before hugging his brother. "You'll like him. You'll see."

Thundercracker gently hugged him back. "We shall see." He perked his wings. "Let's go to our quarters. I need to get you tired before you embarrass me in front of Megatron."

"Ooh! I want to be _exhausted_!" Starscream giggled as he snuggled against Thundercracker's chassis.

Thundercracker stood up, picking up his smaller brother as he did so. "Oh, you will be quite tired. Might even have some fun with that aft of yours." He began to walk to the balcony door.

"Mmm! My aft needs to be able to sit down for refuel!"

"I won't give it a hard beating. Servo only."

"I'd like that." Starscream fluttered his wings.

"I know you will. You're weird." He palmed open the door.

"Fabulous."

"Quite."

"Never forget it."

"I won't."

"You love me."

Thundercracker kissed him on the lip plates. "I do." He then dropped the Alpha over the banister.

Starscream gave a startled squawk, but quickly transformed and flew off. Thundercracker leaped off, transformed, and followed after his trineleader, going towards their barracks.

* * *

Starscream entered the mess hall with his trinemates in formation behind him. This mess hall was just for the Seekers since most didn't want to be around them, and they didn't want to be around non-Seekers. The flyers were almost always here since it wasn't big enough for all of their numbers, so constant rotation was necessary, or they simply grabbed their energon and go to their quarters with it.

Starscream sat at the head table, his trinemates sitting on either side of him. He fluttered his wings and offlined his optics when his brothers simultaneously kissed him on either cheekplates. He kissed them back, loving every astrosecond with his trinemates.

The door hissed open and the warlord entered, glancing around the room for his Air Commander. The Alpha noticed and waved him over. Megatron approached and sat down on the chair he was gestured to.

"Evening, Mighty Megatron." Starscream smirked. "Find the place alright?"

Megatron just gave him a look. "You're going to tell me about Seeker culture?" He said, not wanting to waste time on too much palaver.

"We'll get there. Skywarp, fetch us energon." He snapped his digits.

"Sir." Skywarp inclined his helm before suddenly teleporting away.

Starscream turned to Megatron. "Want to learn about the courting first?"

"Sure." The grounder grunted.

"So, when Seekers are ready to find trinemates they will begin to scout out potential Seekers who seem to be good fits, such as if they are dominant, submissive, traditional, non-traditional, whatever they are hoping for in a life partner. Once they find Seekers they like, they stalk them, learn more about them, and begin to court them. Courting involves giving the other gifts, such as crystal flowers, energon treats, crystals, figurines, whatever. Groping, wing pinching, kissing, aft slapping, and offering yourself is also part of courting. And showing off your fighting ability, flying skills, strength, speed, or whatever other skills you may have is also vital. The one being courted will reject by punching, kicking, and hurting the one courting. The rejection is important because if the Seeker who is courting is serious, they will continue to court no matter what unless the rejection is made clear it's a final decision. If they are truly interested, they keep courting and show how much they want this other Seeker. The other Seeker may begin to accept gifts, but attack for groping, and so forth as time goes on and they are beginning to become interested back. Courting may take decacycles to even vorns before the other Seeker accepts and they trine. And trining involves interfacing, saying your trine vows to each other, then a fight for dominance, the winner dominating their new submissive, and then their new life together goes from there. Courting a mate is similar. While I have little knowledge on the romantic gestures of grounders, I imagine it can't be too far off. Right?"

Megatron just gave him a look. "Grounders actually have dates." He said a little low, not wanting those nearby to hear.

Starscream perked his wings. "Curious about all the… details on these dates."

Skywarp reappeared next to Starscream and handed everyone their energon. The black Seeker kissed his trineleader on the cheekplates before leaning against him. Starscream smirked, taking his cube and sipping from it.

Megatron eyed his cube as he held it, then looked back at Starscream. "Well… When two people are interested they do things together. Such as go to dinner, see a movie, go for walks… And talk. About each other."

"Talk? Who talks?"

"That's how you get to know the other person."

Starscream perked his wings. "There's almost no talking when courting. You show people who you are and give a very brief description."

"Not with dating, you don't. You actually have to engage in conversation."

"What about?"

"Yourself. Your interests. Likes and dislikes. What you do for a job, fun, hobbies, family, political views, life."

"Sounds meticulous." Thundercracker grunted.

Starscream just sipped his cube. "Sounds interesting. So," He leaned on an elbow that rested on the tabletop. "If talking about personal things while refueling is a date… Are we dating?"

Megatron just gave him a hard look. "I wouldn't call this a date…"

"Is it true that grounders always frag on the third date?"

"No."

"When do you frag?"

"Whenever you feel ready to move your relationship to that point."

"But you aren't mated for life once fragging."

"Of course not."

"Sad…" The Air Commander looked down at his cube. "I would hope my first would be my last and only." He then smirked. "I'm lucky they are going to be." He then kissed his trinemates on their cheekplates.

Skywarp fluttered his wings and snuggled against Starscream. Thundercracker simply grinned, still drinking.

"If you choose right and are careful, they will be your first and only." Megatron explained.

"But you never claim in public. Kind of sad you are ashamed of showing that love and commitment to all." Starscream commented.

"Interfacing isn't the only way of showing love. And others don't need to see you doing it. It's obscene and only meant for you and the one you are with."

Starscream snorted. "I want everyone to know these two fraggers are mine. And interface isn't 'obscene.' It's natural. People do it and others need to stop being so damn sensitive about it. I thank Primus every single orbital cycle for it." He smirked. "Multiple times an orbital cycle."

Skywarp giggled. "Oh, you praise him alright! With all you got in you, too!" He groped his trineleader's codpiece, his wings fluttering.

"Calm down, my love." Starscream stroked the top of his helm. "My valve will be all yours soon enough."

"And your aft!"

"Shh, yes, yes. I'll be yours in a little bit. Be calm for now."

Skywarp simply buried his face into Starscream's chestplates, not wanting to calm down when the lower part of him was ready for action.

"So," Starscream turned back to his superior. "Are you virgin?"

Megatron choked on his energon. "What?!"

The Seeker flinched. "A simple question, my lord."

"It's a personal and rude question…"

"Apologies… It won't happen again." The Seeker looked away, feeling like he had screwed up big time. He vented a sigh after a moment. "I'm still getting use to the way of grounders."

Megatron didn't reply.

Starscream turned to him. "Want to see how to make several hundred Seekers pissed off?"

Megatron raised an optical ridge. "Don't get me deactivated."

Starscream smirked. "I'm their Alpha. They won't attack. Not unless they want to be dominated." He stood up, made a sound as if to clear his vocalizer, then called out to the Seekers. "Attention, my Seekers!" He paused to make sure they all were looking at him before continuing. "I just wanted to inform you all that my trinemates are the _best_ trinemates _ever_! Better than the pathetic ones you have!"

Instantly, all the other Seekers leaped to their peds and begun to shout at their Alpha, screaming profanities at him, threatening him, telling him how terrible he was, that he was a liar, and other such vitriol. The Air Commander just smiled, relishing in their hatred.

"YOU SUCK!" Someone shouted above the others.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Starscream shrieked, his wings flaring and servos clenched. "WHO SAID THAT?!" He flicked his wings, waiting for the culprit to emerge, but no one moved or spoke up, just all silently watching their ruler. Starscream finally spoke again after a long moment. "Because I DO suck! I suck them both at ONCE! Twice an orbital cycle, _every_ orbital cycle!"

The other Seekers instantly began to cheer wildly, pumping their fists, and clapping servos. Curses became compliments, and he was hailed as their hero once more.

"PROVE IT!" Another Seeker demanded.

"SUCK THEM!" The Seekers all began to chant.

Skywarp stood up and kissed Starscream on the lip plates, the two soon getting very passionate. Megatron leaned back when Skywarp leaped on the table and yanked Starscream up with him. The black Seeker quickly removed his codpiece and let his spike out. He grasped his trineleader's helm, and the tri-colored Seeker soon took in his trinemate's entire spike into his mouth and down his throat. The other fliers roared wildly, practically rioting as they cheered the two on. Starscream smiled around his brother's member, wings fluttering as he bobbed his helm and sucked. Thundercracker just sipped his energon, watching this all as if it was watching the clouds.

Megatron discreetly stood up and snuck out of the room, closing the door behind him. Optics wide, surprised, but then not surprised that that just happened. He wanted to melt into the floor and never be seen again. His poor optics! He needed to get them cleaned and his processor erased.

He rubbed over his faceplates, not sure if getting romantically involved with this flier was a good idea. But, he was interested, and Starscream was not only damn good looking, but also smart, brave, and all for the Decepticon cause.

Maybe they might work.

But this embarrassing behavior… Needed to stop. Or else he would go insane. Primus, he did not need to see what Skywarp's spike looked like. Dating a Seeker better not get any worse than this. It couldn't, right?

Right?

* * *

**Got this completed much later than I wanted to. Sorry about that. New job, college semester started up, had to visit my abuelita because she's not doing well, and that ended up with me having to escape hurricane Harvey, and other shit going on. But, I got this first chapter up!**

**So, using my usual Seeker culture as I always do in all of my fics. Read all of my headcanons in the 4th "chapter" of " _An Attempt to Raise a Sparkling_ ," but be careful of spoilers in the bios. I will also post the Seeker culture below this chapter so you can read up on it.**

**So, in this fic Starscream has always been in love with Megatron, and sees him as his idol just as he does in the IDW G1 comics. Now, I'm not going over them getting interesting and all that stuff. This story just begins when they start to act on their feelings. But they've had these feelings and thoughts for some time at this point. Just never did anything about them.**

**Thundercracker grew up traditional, and since this fic takes place in the early parts of the war he's still very traditional. That's why he's kind of a jerk and wants Starscream to be traditional like him.**

**In the IDW G1 comics Starscream was a bodyguard to Megatron and the Seekers therefore became an elite guard to Megatron. Starscream worked his way up from there to become the right servo of Megs. Now, Starscream is not there yet in this fic. He recently became Air Commander, and is still a body guard kinda, but he's not Second in Command. He hasn't proven to Megatron yet that he's worthy to be that high up.**

**Starscream at this time is just a young leader trying to figure himself out and how to lead the Seekers and his trine. He's making mistakes, he's learning, and he's becoming better about it. So he's still trying to figure out the best way to handle Thundercracker when he's acting up, and everything else about his trine.**

**Since the war is so early, most of Cybertron's population is still alive and thus their family members are there, such as TC'S parents. TC's carrier really wants all her sons to be giving her grandcreations! XD**

**Way back in the day, in-laws often just called each other "mother, "daughter," etc. rather than "mother-in-law," etc. I find the Seekers would do that, thus why Starscream calls his carrier-in-law just "carrier."**

**_NOW IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT. PLEASE READ:_ **

**My depression has been really bad lately. I completely lost the will to write out this fic. But I still want to finish it and have all the scenes and story laid out in my notes. I also have two other fics I want to do. SO! I have decided to write " _A Prince of Vos_ " since I have the most will to do that. I hope once it's done I get some of my... fire back to finish this fic and " _Screaming Silence._ " I will NOT be abandoning any of my fics. I do not believe in leaving unfinished work, and I seriously want these fics completed. It's on my to-do list and once something goes on there it WILL get done. Even if it may take some time. And with it being my senior year in college it may take a bit of time.**

**Anyway, I sadly will put " _Strictly Business_ " on hiatus, write " _A Prince of Vos_ " first, then come back to this fic. Depression sucks, guys. :/**

**So, make sure to follow this fic for an update for whenever I am able to get back to it. May be a while with college in the way and depending on how long it takes me to write the other. Feel free to message me. I get the email alert so I will know if you say something to me. I will always answer you guys back.**

**Anyway, sorry about that! I'm trying! And I promise that these three fics will be completed at some point in the near future!  
  
**

 

 

 

**Oh, and check these educational papers I have written! Abuse and concepts seen in my fics are better explained in them.**

###  Educational Journals

  * [Supermeat Can End Animal Suffering](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Super-Meat-Can-End-Animal-Suffering-627213408)
  * [Why God Tells Us to be Vegan](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Why-God-Tells-Us-to-be-VEGAN-in-the-Bible-655924748)
  * [Human Overpopulation is Real and Why Birth Control is Good](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Human-Overpopulation-is-REAL-and-Serious-661586209)
  * [Homosexuality, Chromosomes, Anti-Vaccers, and Autism](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Homosexuality-Chromosomes-and-Anti-Vaccers-667348637)
  * [Pet Overpopulation, Dog Breeds, AKC, Pitbulls, and Dog Training](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Pet-Overpopulation-Dog-Breeds-AKC-and-Pitbulls-671283969)
  * [Hunting, Conservation, and Poaching](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Hunting-Conservation-and-Poaching-673219895)
  * [Human Starvation, Deforestation, Pollution, and Extinction](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Human-Starvation-Deforestation-and-Extinction-681028104)
  * [Dairy is NOT for Humans](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Dairy-is-NOT-for-Humans-682641136)
  * [The Harsh Reality of Zoos, Aquariums, and Circuses](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/The-Harsh-Reality-of-Zoos-Aquariums-and-Circuses-682788451?ga_submit_new=10%3A1500231600)
  * [Rodes, Racing, Fighting, and Animal Entertainment](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Rodeos-Racing-Fighting-and-Animal-Entertainment-683434909)
  * [Fur, Leather, and Wearing Animals](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Fur-Leather-and-Wearing-Animals-683593418)
  * [TCM, Poaching, Exotic Pet Trade, and Shark Finning](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/TCM-Poaching-Exotic-Pet-Trade-and-Shark-Finning-684358151)
  * [The Reality of Meat](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/The-Reality-of-Meat-685113650)
  * [Eggs Are Simply Not For Humans](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Eggs-Simply-Are-Not-For-Humans-685258219)
  * [Vivisecting and Animal Experimentation](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Vivisecting-and-Animal-Experimentation-685542737)
  * [Videogame Violence, Cyber Bullies, and Suicide](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Videogame-Violence-Cyber-Bullies-and-Suicide-685952738)
  * [Abortion, Raising Children, and Sex Education](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Abortion-Raising-Children-and-Sex-686137188)
  * [Pet Health, Tips, and Helpful Information](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Pet-Health-Tips-and-Helpful-Information-686341111)
  * [Let's Talk Religion](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Let-s-Talk-Religion-686851863)
  * [Small Pet Mills, Pests, and Wildlife Tips](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Small-Pet-Mills-Pests-and-Wildlife-Tips-692789292)
  * [Bestiality, Porn, and Trafficking](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Bestiality-Porn-and-Trafficking-692958464)
  * [Police Brutality, Sovereign Citizens, and Fake Articles](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Police-Soverign-Citizens-and-Fake-Articles-692959640)
  * [Everything About Veganism](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Everything-About-Veganism-688478969)
  *  [Questions and Answers About Veganism](https://www.deviantart.com/ga-maleven/journal/Questions-and-Answers-About-Veganism-758707929)



###  Educational Artworks

  * [Their Blood is on Your Hands](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Their-Blood-is-on-Your-Hands-638849015)
  * [Starvation, Death, and Disease](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Starvation-Death-and-Disease-647523309)
  * [Stealing Milk](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Drawing-Class-Stealing-Milk-665200963)
  * [Sucking the Milk](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Drawing-Class-Sucking-the-Milk-665200969)
  * [We Are Not Yours to Use](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/We-Are-Not-Yours-to-Use-678941247)
  * [Downer Cow Sculpture](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Downer-Cow-Sculpture-678941111)
  * [We All Bleed the Same](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/We-All-Bleed-the-Same-679849012)
  * [We Are the Same](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/We-Are-the-Same-703140924)
  * [Human Meat](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Human-Meat-703140943)
  * [Baby Sandwich](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Baby-Sandwich-703140961)
  * [Hell is Empty and the Devils are Here](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Hell-is-Empty-and-the-Devils-are-Here-703140981)
  * [Fish Fruit](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Fish-Fruit-703140994)
  * [Vegan Because I Care for ALL](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Vegan-Because-I-Care-for-ALL-705371814)
  * [Feathers](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Feathers-712921085)
  * [Animal Exploitation is Bringing Us All Down](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Animal-Exploitation-is-Bringing-Us-All-Down-715928144)
  * [Liberate Your Slaves](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Liberate-Your-Slaves-717656355)
  * [Veganism vs Carnism](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Veganism-vs-Carnism-718770457)
  * [Veganism is the Only Logical Solution - Senior Project](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Veganism-is-the-Only-Logical-Solution-744116853)



* * *

**Seeker Culture**

**Seekers originally lived in trines that were used for the purpose of breeding. Over time, Seekers had to alter their CNA to adapt in the changing world. Seekers were seen as "low life" creatures and were often attacked. They changed their bodies to be more aerodynamic, altering their CNA to naturally pass the traits along. They become built for combat, speed, and the trine evolved to be a fighting unit.**

**Originally, the trine would be composed of one dominant mech and either two femmes, or a submissive mech and femme, or two submissive mechs. The submissive would be sparked by the dominant mech, and they would raise families like this. There was always the Alpha Seeker who ruled all Seekers, and in later years would be the one to lead them into battle.**

**Despite Seekers changing their frames and becoming centered around battle, there are many things that never changed for their culture. It is referred to as "traditionalism," and there are still many traditional Seekers and those who practice the old ways.**

**Trining:**

**_(More information regarding trining in Spurius. Starscream explains in detail in chapter 2 and courting happens throughout story with trining in chapter 4.)_ **

**Seekers will trine other Seekers, first by courting. Courting is done when one Seeker approaches another and offers the second Seeker gifts, such as crystal flowers, energon treats, or other items. The courting Seeker will also touch the wings and frame of the Seeker being courted, even kissing them on the lip plates or offering themselves for interface, which is a more desperate approach. pinching wings, slapping afts, and groping codpieces is all natural. Courting Seekers will also stalk their potential trinemates, following them everywhere. They keep their wings spread, showing them off, and will often show off their skills in the sky or strength by flying around or doing difficult activities.**

**The Seeker being courted often rejects the other Seeker by punching them, chasing them off, or ignoring them. Tolerating and accepting gifts is a sign of interest, and allowing the courting Seeker to get bolder means they are heavily leaning on accepting them as a trinemate. Courting can take stellar cycles before a seeker accepts the other, and almost nothing can be said during it, just using body language to communicate, and maybe say a few things as to why they would make for a perfect trinemate.**

**A Seeker accepts a trinemate based on their looks, strength, flying skills , and if they are dominant or submissive. A trine should always have one dominant Seeker as trineleader and two submissives. This keeps the trine at peace when triinemates are not fighting their leader for dominance. If the Seekers are compatible flyers and meet all other requirements, they will trine.**

**Trining is often done by first dancing in the skies. They do this by flying wingtip to wingtip, making a triangle between them, if there are three. If two are trining to make a half trine, then they fly undercarriage to undercarriage, pressed against each other. The Seekers then spiral around, flying vertically, then diving down, then horizontally, never breaking formation of the spiral.**

**Once the dance is completed, the Seekers then interface with each other. After bonding, they recite their trine vows to each other. Then, they fight for dominance. The Seeker who defeats and dominates the other two is the trineleader, and remains unless challenged and defeated by a trinemate. The two trinemates then fight to see who will be second in command of the trine, the victor dominating the other.**

**A trine vow contains promises of staying faithful, true, kind, caring, courageous, loyal, and other endearing sentiments about how they will treat their trinemates. Every vow ends with the same closing words, "This I swear to you, my new part. My completed spark. Together we are, forever unseparated, united through hell, we are one... Trine till the bitter end. This I swear to you, my trinemate, my brother/sister, my friend. My life, my spark, we are one, till we are none."**

**Seekers refer to trinemates as "brothers" or "sisters," since a trinemate is sort of like a sibling, as well as a best friend, lover, and Conjunx Endura. It is the strongest relationship a Seeker can have with anyone, and is rarely ever broken. There are rare cases that a trine has broken up for being incompatible, often due to trining too quickly, or from unfaithful trinemates. When such instances happen, the trinemates who cannot fit in the trine leave to find new trinemates that they work better with.**

**Trines will stay in a set formation that shows their rank, and makes them a stronger fighting force on the battlefield. The trineleader walks/flies in front while the trinemate who is in second command of the trine follows just behind and to the right of the trineleader. The third trinemate is just behind and to the left of the trineleader. And other mates that may have been accepted into the trine follow behind and to the right of the second trinemate, and one to the left and behind of the third trinemate, if there is more than one. The pattern continues, looking much like birds flying in the V formation.**

**Trineleader:**

**The trineleader is in charge of protecting the trine, making all the decisions for the trine, and discipline the trine. Only the Alpha can discipline the trineleader. Discipline is usually physical and done in public to humiliate the troublemaker. Physical punishment could include beating trinemates on the aft with a metal cable, flogging with an energon whip, or tearing wings. Dominating is used often. After any physical punishment, the punished Seeker is then kissed and bonded with to remind them that they are loved, they just made a mistake and had to be punished for it. The trineleader also tells them that their punishment is over and they are forgiven, and that they won't be punished for the crime again, unless they commit the same offense and have to be punished for that time.**

**Trineleaders will assert dominance often if needed. They flare their wings, dominate disobedient trinemates, bite trinemates on neck during interface, bend their wings, or pin them down until they submit.**

**Trineleaders will protect their trinemates and any creations or mates that are in their trine. They guard them from any outside threat, keep the peace in the trine, and see to that the sparklings are raised right. Trineleaders are the ones to ensure that the trine is always fueled, has a safe place to live, kept away from danger, and see to their every need. They are the primary role models of their creations, and are looked up to by the entire trine for protection, leadership, and advice.**

**Breeding:**

**Traditional trineleaders never are spiked, only doing that to their trinemates. Trineleaders spark their trinemates, sometimes without even telling them that they are trying to spark them. They choose when they want to have a sparkling, and if the trineleader is a femme she decides when her mech trinemate(s) can spark her. Femme trineleaders will either choose a trinemate to spark her, or make them fight and the victor is the one to breed with her.**

**Traditional trineleaders often have six or more sparklings with their trinemates, the more sparklings showing that they are strong and capable of breeding the next generation. A sparkling is never to be struck, physical punishment reserved only for adults. Learning how to fight starts young, including how to use weapons, servo-to-servo combat, and how to battle in the skies. Traditional trineleaders will kill sparklings that are born with defects, mutations, or are bastards from the trinemate cheating. Sometimes they might even tear the sparkling out of the gestation tank if they find out it is not theirs.**

**Traditional trineleaders will select one trinemate as a preferred breeding partner based on that they are a better frag, make creations who are healthier and stronger, less still-borns or miscarriages, or none at all, able to give birth easier with no complications, and are better at raising and caring for their creations. Usually, a trineleader will interface with only the trinemate they wish to procreate with for an orn straight. If the one to be sparked still isn't afterwards, the other trinemate will then be interfaced for an orn, and the patterned continued until someone is sparked. If no one is sparked within a stellar cycle's time, then it is concluded on you is infertile and they are simply never used for breeding.**

**If a carrier rejects their offspring, they will be raised by another trinemate as theirs and the trineleader simply will not breed with that trinemate.**

**Seekers carrying more than one sparklings are better for breeding. If the Alpha doesn't have multiple sparklings at once from their trinemates, but another Seeker does, they can be challenged and possibly lose their position for not being a good leader. Or, the Alpha can go and kill the sparklings before they are even born.**

**Outside Mating:**

**Trined Seekers are not to interface or take a mate outside of the trine unless the entire trine approves. If a trinemate does not get the trine's permission they can be brutally punished and the one they cheated with killed by the trineleader, and any sparklings murdered as well.**

**The outsider must prove to the trine that they are worthy to be accepted into the trine and to be with the Seeker. If the trine accepts them, they will be made a new member of the trine and allowed to live with them, breed with them, and bond with all trinemates.**

**If a Seeker is proposed to by an outsider who has been accepted into the trine, then the Seeker cannot interface with their mate until after they have become Conjuges Endurae. Once they are officially joined, they consummate that night and may continue to interface as they so desire.**

**Raising Seekerlets:**

**Seekerlets are never to be struck or physically disciplined. They are taught how to fight in the air and on the ground at a young age, and to be wary of grounders. Seekerlets are to stay in the trine until age of twenty-five stellar cycles. While in the trine, they are under the protection and guidance of the trineleader. They are part of his/her trine, and are raised by everyone in the trine.**

**Once they are old enough, they are kicked out of the trine to find their own trinemates. Kicking the youngling out is done by the trineleader, who either chases them out or may grab them and throw them out the door.**

**Seekerlets learn about interface when ten stellar cycles old, their thrusters activating when they are twelve to fourteen stellar cycles of age, and able to transform at about seventeen to eighteen stellar cycles. When they are very young, they copy the wing movements of their creators and other Seekers as they learn how to use their wings.**

**Traditional trines often have many sparklings, sometimes up to fourteen or even twenty. They are spaced out, often four to five stellar cycles between each one, and each trinemate bearing the same number. Unless one trinemate is the better breeder.**

**Seekerlets are allowed to watch the trineleader punish the trinemates, even if it is with whips or some other physical discipline. Once the Seekerlets are ten stellar cycles, they may also watch the trineleader dominating the trinemates, or the trine bonding in general, since interface is not considered something to hide in Seeker culture.**

**Trine Bonding:**

**A Seeker is to stay virgin until they find a trinemate. They lose their virginity when they trine. Trines bond in public to claim each other and show that they are together. Bonding can be done anywhere at anytime, regardless of audience. Bonding is done to strengthen the relationship of the trine, since it puts them in a vulnerable position. Trust is key for a trine to last.**

**Seekers are very possessive of each other, and will often bond to simply claim each other, or dry hump a trinemate or kiss them when they feel like someone may want them.**

**If a trinemate had been raped, they are reclaimed by bonding them excessively in public. New trines also bond a lot in public to make it clear that they are a new trine and for everyone to stop courting them. Seekers will also reclaim/claim a trinemate by painting on their wings and/or aft that they are the "property" of their trinemates.**

**If a trinemate has cheated, then after they are punished they are reclaimed as well, only being allowed to interface with trinemates and any mates who have been accepted into the trine.**

**If a Seeker is raped or dominated by the Alpha before losing their virginity to their trinemates, then they are labeled as "Impure Virgins." They are considered virgins for their trining and are not frowned upon for having been forced into fragging prior to**

**trining, since they did not consent to it or had been punished.**

**Seekers who purposefully have intercourse prior to trining are frowned upon and often have a harder time finding a trine because of it. They are to stay "pure" and "clean" to their future trine, showing that they belong to each other since only trinemates can take virginities away.**

**Dominance, Submission, and Discipline:**

**As mentioned above, Seekers fight for dominance. Alpha Seekers, who lead all Seekers, will sometimes kill for the position. Trines fight for it when trining, and the battles can be brutal with torn off limbs and badly battered frames. Signs of being dominant are flared wings, flicking wings, narrowed/glowing optics, and a growling engine.**

**Seekers show submission by lowering their wings, looking away, stepping back, and not fighting back.**

**Discipline can be physical punishment with whips, cables, switches, and other items for causing pain, or it could be getting locked away, forced to clean something, completing boring tasks, public humiliation, or losing privileges, such as items or not allowed to interface for a time.**

**Dominating is the most common punishment for Seekers. Dominating is when a trineleader or Alpha penetrates a misbehaving trinemate or Seeker and thrust painfully into them, almost as if they are raping them. The act is not to bring pleasure, but only pain and humiliation. It is usually done in public, and as the trineleader dominates, they often tear and bend the other Seeker's wings, bite their neck cables until they leak, and sometimes hit them.**

**Femmes dominate by either making a mech penetrate them and then thrust so it hurt the mech's spike, or they force as many digits as they can into a mech's or femme's valve and pump so it brought only pain.**

**Dominating usually lasts for half a breem to a breem (4-8 minutes). There are no overloads or pleasure during the act. After it, the Seeker is told they are forgiven and allowed to go on. Usually they are kissed, and bonded with at a later time if they are in too much pain. Many trineleaders do the bonding the immediate next morning.**

**Seekers show dominance when flying in their alt. mode by flying just above a trinemate and pressing their undercarriage down on the other Seeker. They pull away and then press down, repeating the pattern almost as if they were humping them. The trinemates shows submission by descending slightly and allowing the dominant Seeker to continue.**

**Seekers, being very prideful, are hurt most when humiliated. Public humiliation is used as often as dominating. Dominating, whipping, or punishing in front of a crowd happens more often then punishing a trinemate behind closed doors.**

**Sometimes if a trinemate is unfaithful, they are made to touch themselves in public, or the trine bonds in public and leaves the cheater out of it. If a Seeker cheated or did something else bad, the trine may bond in public, but the naughty Seeker is dominated while the other trinemate is loved on.**

**Alpha:**

**Alpha Seekers can be mech or femme. They are the ones who lead all of the Seekers, the one who can dominate anyone, trineleader or not, and are the ones to ensure the Seekers are safe.**

**Alphas can take anyone as a mate, even if they are already trined, without question. They are the ones who can punish a trineleader if they are being cruel to their trinemates or disrespectful to them. Sometimes, they may take more than one breeding mate.**

**If a Seeker has a problem about their trineleader or their trineleader can't help them, they go to the Alpha. The Alpha will only get involved in other trine's business if a Seeker from that trine asks the Alpha to, or it affects the Alpha and/or other Seekers.**

**Alphas often kill for leadership, ending the life of the previous Alpha and taking their place. Alphas are the strongest and smartest of all Seekers, and are expected to breed the most sparklings, take on mates for the sole purpose of breeding, and handle all non-Seeker matters.**

**If an Alpha dies unexpectedly, a new one is claimed by Seekers fighting for the position. The fighting is furious, sometimes death being involved, until there is a victor. Those fighting are usually trineleaders from various trines.**

**Fighting and Body Language:**

**When Seekers fight it's all about speed. they are not heavily armored, so when they attack, they fly as fast as they can at their enemy, transform, and grab an arm or some limb and tear it off. They may even land at speed on their target, crushing them.**

**Seekers will grab their prey, carry it up into the sky, and as a group, all grab the limbs and pull until they tear off. Then tearing the torso and helm off their victim.**

**They are ruthless in their attacks, moving too fast for their enemies to fight back. they fly and strike by shooting or tearing something off before flying off, circling around,a nd coming back.**

**When fighting in a large group, bombers fly over the battlefield first, dropping their load. Then, the other seekers come in just as the bombs finish exploding, landing and attacking those who didn't get hit by the bombs. Shooting, tearing off limbs, and flying away before the enemy has time to react.**

**Seekers mostly communicate via body language, their wings showing off their moods, the sounds their engines make, and optic-contact. Flared wings often a sign of aggression or to make the Seeker look larger to intimidate a threat. Flicking wings is done to show dominance, growing anger, aggression, warning about them potentially attacking, and annoyance. Perked wings show curiosity, eagerness, and excitement. Fluttering wings are a sign of happiness, joy, excitement, love, and contentment. Lowered wings are for when the Seeker is nervous, scared, being submissive, or trying to not seem threatening. Wings in a resting position are for when the Seeker is calm and comfortable. Folded back wings are for annoyance or to move them away from someone. Twitching wings are usually for when the Seeker is thinking, stimulated during interface, or slightly bothered. Growling engines are for when the Seeker is annoyed, pissed off, or warning about potentially attacking. Narrowed and glowing optics are another sign of aggression. Breaking optic-contact to look away is done when being submissive.**

**Seekers also lick each others faceplates as a sign of playful affection. They cuddle often, always needing physical contact for comfort, support, and love. Seekers are extremely physical, whether with bonding, snuggling, or even punishment. Everything involves some form of physical contact.**

**What Seekers Find as Attractive and "Turns Them On."**

**Seekers are a warrior culture, so what they find as attractive and pleasing in a mate or trinemate is unique. Giving the helms of enemies to a lover, efficient combat skills, exceptional skill at killing, tearing off limbs and killing quickly are all smiled upon and make a watching Seeker feel turned on. Fast fliers, impressive aerial combat, ruthless in battle, and strength are favorable.**

**Seekers also like it when a trinemate has great "berth skills," is stubborn, brutal, has large wings, and no fear when killing or facing death. Killing many quickly and tearing them apart savagely is a bonus as well. Simply watching others be killed by another Seeker can put a Seeker in the mood for interface.**

**A trineleader is even more attractive when they keep their trinemates in strict formation, and the trinemates follow orders perfectly without flaw or hesitation. Even able to take numerous commands without the trineleader needing to speak, simply snapping digits or making certain gestures with their body. Trinemates who can take punishment with little to no screaming or crying are viewed as better and stronger Seekers than others. And trineleaders who have many creations are seen as stronger, better at interface, and superior.**

**Seeker Genetics and More Facts:**

**Seeker coding is very dominant due to the fact that their coding has been altered purposely for many vorns. Seekers once mated in groups of three, with a dominant and two submissives. But, as Seekers were continuously killed and mistreated by other Cybertronians, the once humble fliers had to begin to change themselves in order to survive. They had to adapt.**

**It took vorns, but the Seekers modified their very CNA and coding to make their current frametype be natural. To be what they are now. They augmented their bodies to be faster, more aerial dynamic, stronger, tougher armor, and able to kill proficiently as well as quickly. The mating of three became trines for combat. To not only fight off outsiders, but to better safeguard their young. Many of the old traditions stayed the same, just with new bodies.**

**As their bodies changed so did their culture in certain ways. Seekers became a warrior culture, growing up to learn how to fight from a young age, and accepting violence and death as natural. It is so embedded into their coding and who they are that it is natural for a Seeker to even feel sexually attracted to someone based solely on that person's efficiency at killing. They are exceptional aerial warriors, able to rip off the limbs of their enemies fluently. Their optics are capable of seeing distant enemies far below them, they can reach speeds of over Mach 3, and reach top speed in astroseconds. Their maneuverability in the skies is unmatched, and so is their ferocity in battle. They are so brutal in combat that the Functionists labeled them as only being capable of being soldiers and deny them any other kind of work. Seekers were only allowed in the War Academy to hone their natural ability, and viewed as interface crazed murderers by most. Seekers are so hated that they can be often times murdered, raped, or beaten in public and no one, not even police, bother to help them.**

**Seeker coding is so dominant from the manipulation that it is rare for one to have anything but a Seeker even if they breed with a non-Seeker. Every Seeker has about a 94% chance of having another Seeker. A Seeker who is half Seeker and half non-Seeker still has a 70.5% chance of having a Seeker with another Seeker. If both Seeker creators are half Seeker, then the chance of having a Seeker is about 47%.**

**It is best that Seeker coding is so dominant for traditional trineleaders will kill sparklings who are anything but a Seekerlet.**

**With the structure of a Seeker's frame, their _very_ powerful jet engine, strong limbs, resilient, but light armor, and fast fuel processing, they can often times overheat. It is this reason that Seekers cannot interface for too long or have too many overloads in a short period of time. And why after flying for joors, Seekers will find themselves sitting down panting, cooling fans overworking, trying to get back to safe temperature levels.**

**Their engines are very efficient when it comes to fuel. They take in a fair amount of energon, but their fuel tank can quickly process it and get it into their engine so that they can return to combat. A Seeker running at 10% energy level can consume a single cube of energon, and be back into the battle at nearly 30% in just a couple of kliks.**

**Seekers are quite prone to claustrophobia. They grow up in towers, far from the ground or anywhere enclosed. Being inside for too long or locked away quickly gets to them. They can begin to have hallucinations in only an orbital cycle or too. Sometimes they may tear at their own plates, scream, or show other signs of insanity.**

**Seekers usually write their trine vows when adolescent, but not always. Some may wait until after they leave the trine.**

**With the resilience of Seekers' armor, they tend to have a higher pain tolerance, thus making them even superior for combat and being warriors. It is also frowned upon in their culture to be too sensitive regarding physical pain. Their stronger frames also allow them to handle great falls and landing on their peds at speed. Their leg hydraulics are designed to take the brutal landings, and crashes that they may have to endure.**

**Seekers are very physical, requiring the touch of their trinemates or creators often. They are always cuddling, hugging, and being near to each other. Interface is a regular activity to build these bonds, especially since it is very touch oriented. When a trinemate is injured, the other two trinemates will lie on either side of the injured one and try to cover as much of the injured Seeker's frame as they can. They will then keep everyone else away, guarding the hurt trinemate until they are better.**

**Seeker wings are very sensitive, allowing them to better navigate and respond to changes in the air around them. They also have much more going on in regards to their HUD for flying, battling, scanning for enemies, and other attributes for aerial combat.**

 


	2. UPDATE PLEASE READ

_**UPDATE ON "STRICTLY BUSINESS"**_  
  
I have recently gotten several questions asking when it will be updated and people seeming to think I will never get back to it. _**I WILL BE GETTING BACK TO IT.**_ I promise. I am just going to finish _A Prince of Vos_ first, **THEN** get back to _Strictly Business_. Please, be patient. My college (final semester!) starts up on January 22nd and I graduate in May. So, during that time don't expect me to get much of any writing done, so _A Prince of Vos_ will also be on a hiatus/super slow writing. Whenever it gets done, either during the semester or summer, I will **THEN** go back to **THIS** fic and work on it. So, please, don't despair or give up on it. I'm not dead (yet). I encourage you to just go ahead and follow this fic so you are alerted whenever I do get done with the other fic, OR follow _A Prince of Vos_ so you know when it's done so you can come look at this fic.  
  
As always, you can message me on here or fanfic.net, or even my deviantART account ([Ga-Maleven on deviantART](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/)) and ask for an update. I **WILL** respond. (Unless you leave a guest review on Fanfic.net because I can't respond to those.)  
  
Thank you all for your patience, and I hope you enjoy my other fics until I am able to get back to this one. I promise you it will be a fun fic and you'll be glad you stuck with it until I am able to return to it. :)


End file.
